The Last Day in the Life of Vincent Roses
by jmwilshaw1205
Summary: A sequel to my first fanfic, "Fight for my True Love". Vincent's been acting strangely, splitting up with Mirajane, and becoming more reclusive towards Fairy Tail. Natsu and the others find out the shocking truth of Vincent's condition; he makes them vow to keep it a secret. However, when a powerful enemy threatens to destroy the guild, Vincent will make the ultimate decision.


**Chapter 1: 3 years on**

The sun was starting to rise in the sky of Magnolia, shining the town. Those who were partying till the dawn took this as the sign to go home, disappearing into the shadows.

In the center of Magnolia, near Magnolia Square, the sun's shine was peeking through the curtains of a flat. Underneath the window, a mage was sleeping. From the outside, he looked as though he was sleeping peacefully. But in reality, he was in pain, and was having a nightmare. Many of his past friends and foes were taunting him in the nightmare.

"_You will soon be joining us"_

_"__No! I will never! I will never become what you all have become!"_

_"__Oh really?" sniggered the friends and foes in the nightmare. "How can you say that when you already have?"_

_He looked down at his arms. They were cracking, and started to turn into dust._

_"__no! No! NOOOOOOO!"_

_He screamed as the cracks spread throughout his body, finally reaching his face. The cracks split his face apart._

_"__ARRRRRRRRRRRG-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He woke up screaming. He looked around the room, and tried to calm down. A few minutes later, he was able to calm his breathing. He pushed his hair out of his face so he could see the room clearly.

The mage in question was Vincent Roses.

"For god's sake…. I really need to stop having those nightmares", he mumbled to himself. As he said that, he looked down at his right arm. It was covered in white bandages, as though he was trying to cover something. He sighed, and got out of bed.

He took his clothes off and headed into the shower. There were battle scars everywhere on his body, except on his back. He never backed away from a fight, nor ran from it.

After a few minutes, he got out and dried himself, changing into his normal clothes. Black long sleeve V-neck shirt, black trousers, black boots. He then wore his black long coat, putting up the hood to cover his face. He felt at ease covering his face. He then wore a black glove on his right hand, to cover the bandages. He was ready to report.

While he was walking towards the front door, he passed a picture on a table. He looked at it for a few minutes.

It was a picture of him with Mirajane Strauss, or the "Devil-God Mirajane" as many mages knew her as. They were both smiling, looking very happy. Vincent looked at the picture in happiness and sadness in his eyes; he missed those days when they were both smiling, not worrying about anything in the world. Sighing heavily, he picked up the picture, and put the picture away in a drawer. He couldn't bear looking at it anymore.

Looking at the front, he walked out of the door, walking towards the guild building of Fairy Tail.

**- 10 minutes later - **

Vincent was walking nearer to the guild building, lost in his thoughts. His nightmares were getting worse, and he was feeling physical pain. He was getting worried about it.

_Can it be… no, I don't want to believe it. But the signs are all there… I guess I can't keep lying to myself anymore. I'm…_

"Oi!"

A shout from behind broke Vincent's thoughts. He looked behind, and saw a blonde haired celestial mage running towards him.

"I said hi and you ignored me!"

"Sorry Lucy. Was lost in my thoughts. Morning"

"Morning. How are you?"

"Meh. You? Where's your dragon lover boy?"

"Stop calling him that!" said Lucy, her face turning red. "You know his name perfectly well!"

"I know I know, I was only teasing you, sorry" Vincent smirked. "Where's Natsu?"

"He's gone to the guild already. He's getting trained by Gajeel today"

"Oh boy" Vincent facepalmed. "I think Laxus is going to need to think about damages expenses now" Lucy laughed at that statement. As he said that, he heard an explosion in the direction where the guild was.

"Uh oh"

"We better get there quick"

They both started running towards the guild.

**- At the guild building - **

Fairy Tail was busy as ever. But all the mages were staying away from the guild at that moment, as Natsu and Gajeel started an all out brawl. Gajeel was supposed to be training Natsu to bring him into shape; Natsu preferred to just beat Gajeel to show who was stronger. They exchanged blow after blow, their attacks causing sonic booms that were blowing the nearby mages away, inflicting damage to the building. Lucy and Vincent walked through the guild-building door.

"Oh no"

"You two! STOP!"

Vincent's shout caused the two to stop fighting. They both looked towards Vincent and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Stop fighting! You're destroying the guild!"

"Hey, I didn't start this!" shouted Gajeel. "This flaming idiot tried to attack me from behind!"

"I did not!" Natsu shouted back. "I don't need to attack you from behind to beat your ass!"

"Why you!"

"Bring it you iron idiot!"

"That's it! I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"You two, STOP!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Both Natsu and Gajeel's attack met in the middle of the guild. A huge explosion was supposed to happen; instead, both attacks were nullified.

"What the-"

Both mages looked to the middle, and saw Vincent, stretching both his arms out.

"You just cancelled both attacks!?" Gajeel sounded shocked.

Vincent looked at both mages, and Natsu and Gajeel felt fear dooming onto them. Vincent glared at the two, his eye colour changing into black and orange.

"You two" said Vincent. His voice was darker, which made Gajeel and Natsu tremble in fear. "Do you really want to make me angry?"

Both Gajeel and Natsu kneeled down onto the floor, trembling. Vincent's aura was that large and powerful, both mages lost the will to continue fighting.

"I yield" Gajeel said straight away.

"I…. I…." Natsu was struggling to speak, but was trying to keep defiant. "I…. won't give up"

Vincent stared at Natsu. Gajeel was able to stand up; Vincent focused his aura on Natsu more.

"Oh really? Well then, lets see what you're made of, Natsu"

Natsu fell onto the floor. He tried to get up, but was getting pushed onto the ground even more. Vincent's pressure was crushing Natsu.

"Vincent, stop! That's enough!"

"Vincent!"

"STOP!"

Vincent stopped his focus, and the pressure on Natsu subsided.

"Natsu!" Lucy rushed towards Natsu. "Are you ok?!"

"Ye… yeah" Natsu slowly answered. He still couldn't stand up properly.

"Vincent! You could have killed him!"

Lucy shouted at Vincent, but he was not listening to her. He was still staring at the mage who shouted at him.

It was Mirajane.

"You could have killed him Vincent"

"He wouldn't have died. If I was going to kill him you'd have felt it"

"That's not the point. You almost killed him there!"

"Hey, they were about to blow the guild building into pieces. You can at least give me credit for stopping them from causing damage to the guild"

"Yeah, ok, but-"

Vincent waved his hand in front of Mirajane. "It doesn't matter. Is Makarov in?"

Mirajane looked murderous towards Vincent, who made everyone else around feel scared, but she quickly changed her face expression to a smile. It made it worse; Natsu and the others were trembling in fear.

"Master's out. He's at Polushka's at the moment"

"Ok, thank you" and without saying another word, Vincent walked out towards the guild hall exit.

"Vincent, wait!" Lucy tried to stop Vincent from leaving, but he was already out of the guild. Lucy looked at the exit for a few seconds, then looked towards Mirajane.

Mirajane was putting a brave face on, but tears were starting to form around her eyes. Lucy quickly went up to hug her.

"Its ok Mira-san, its ok" Lucy said as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Lucy" said Mirajane. Her voice sounded as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Im going to kill him!" screamed Elfman. "No man makes my big sister cry!"

"Im in too, big brother!" said Lisanna. "No-one makes Mira-nee cry!"

"Its ok" said Mirajane, wiping her tears away. "You two will get slaughtered on the spot. But thank you for the kindness" she finished with a smile.

"Is he still acting like that around you?" asked a voice from above. Mirajane looked up; Laxus was walking down towards them from the second floor.

"Yes" Mirajane sighed sadly. "I don't know why, he's been like that for six months since we split up"

"Maybe he's feeling guilty he broke it off with you?" suggested Lucy.

"Or he's just a sore loser" huffed Gajeel.

"No, I don't know. But it feels like he's hiding something from us. He-"

"I don't care what the reason is!" screamed Natsu. "He beat me up without pulling a punch! Im gonna defeat him now!"

"Salamander, he beat you without breaking a sweat and moving an inch. How are you going to defeat him?"

"I don't care! I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu, wa-"

Before Lucy was able to say, "wait", Natsu ran out of the guild. Picking up Vincent's scent, he ran towards Vincent's way to stage another fight.

"That idiot" grumbled Gajeel.

"Its ok" said Laxus. Everyone looked at him in a surprised expression.

"You're going to let Natsu go like that?" asked Mirajane.

"I've asked Gray, Erza and Juvia to keep tabs on Vincent. They'll stop Natsu from doing anything stupid"

Everyone in the guild hall nodded at what Laxus said. They all wanted to know what was going on with Vincent. Six months ago, he split up with Mirajane, without sighting why. He has become more reclusive towards his guild members, and the only people he has been sharing his information was with Polushka and Makarov. What is happening to him?


End file.
